


There were days

by k_itt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: There would be all kinds of days in Jaehyun and Johnny’s lives.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	There were days

There were days where Johnny liked to lay his head on Jaehyun’s chest and hug him, like he was a giant teddy bear. He just would just stay there and listen, every thud, every beat of Jaehyun’s heart.

“One day,” he said on one of these days. “I’m gonna tattoo your heartbeat.”

“Cheesy.” Jaehyun snorted, but Johnny could bet that he was smiling. “Way too cheesy.”

“Anything for you.”

“Ugh. Gross.”

Johnny couldn’t stop laughing when Jaehyun simply pushed Johnny away from him and stood up, not slightly amused by Johnny’s amusement.

“I’m making us coffee.”

Jaehyun left, leaving Johnny behind as he rolled around in bed amidst his non-stop, loud, laughing.

\--

There were days, busy days, that Jaehyun wouldn’t say a word once he got home. He would cross the living room of their shared apartment in silence and lock himself inside the bathroom for good thirty minutes with the water of the shower running, echoing from the door and mixing with the sound of the TV – Johnny was addicted, Jaehyun used to say – before he even acknowledged Johnny’s presence.

Johnny didn’t mind those days, not really, and not anymore.

Thirty minutes later and Jaehyun would come out of the steaming bathroom with just a towel around his waist, hair damp dripping on his shoulders, and he would find his way between Johnny’s arms, against his chest.

“Bad day?” Johnny would ask.

“Hm.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Some days, Jaehyun would, and Johnny would listen and reasonable with him until Jaehyun would calm down from his rant while staring at the ceiling, until his eyes finally met Johnny’s and he’d show him a tight, yet thankful smile – that Johnny would more than thankfully kiss.

On others, Jaehyun would simply shake his head and burry his face on the crook of Johnny’s neck.

“Your smell makes me calm.” He would say minutes later.

“Cheesy.”

“Shut up, Johnny.”

On those days, Johnny gladly let Jaehyun shut him up with his kisses.

\--

There were days where Johnny would wake up with the feeling of Jaehyun’s soft lips on his neck, on his shoulders, his ears.

If they had time – unfortunately, they usually didn’t – Jaehyun would lazily fuck him breathless against their mattress – Jaehyun loved some lazy fucking on lazy mornings – until Johnny thought he must be dreaming. It was so good he could only be dreaming.

\--

There were days where Johnny would simply pin Jaehyun on the bed and all their clothes – and neighbors – could go to hell and they would fuck senseless until they were both satisfied – always satisfied.

Some of those times Jaehyun would send curses to Johnny’s phone while they were both at work on the next day, because Jaehyun was too sore to even think of standing up and help himself with some coffee.

There would be (few) other days when it was all the other way around, but Johnny just loved them all the same.

\--

There were days when they would fight – Johnny hated those days the most – and voices would be raised and fingers pointed around, and to each other, and Jaehyun knew how to use his words to make it hurt. Sometimes, so would Johnny.

Sometimes, those fights would be over the silliest things like a misplaced joke on a bad week or things gone missing.

Other times things would get more serious and thank gods those were rare occurrences, but those were the ones that hurt the most.

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun would eventually whisper – on other equal amount of times it would be Johnny.

They would always mean it when they said it.

“I’m sorry too.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” These words would usually be Jaehyun’s.

“I know.

“I really didn’t.”

“I know.” Johnny knew.

“I love you.”

Johnny would smile on those times and pull Jaehyun closer and into his arms and his lips against his lips and they would kiss their way to their bedroom, but those kisses would carry all the _I’m sorry’s_ and _I love you’s_ they needed to heal, and they would make each other feel good, whatever the way they needed to.

\--

There were days where Johnny would get home to Jaehyun cooking his favorite food.

There were days where Johnny would surprise Jaehyun with tickets to his basketball team match.

\--

There were days, weeks, loaded with work that they would barely see each other, even less to talk to each other.

On those days, Johnny could feel Jaehyun’s warm embrace around him in the middle of the night, or he would wake up with Jaehyun still heavy asleep between his arms.

\--

There were days, like that day, when they would be hanging around one of their friends house and Jaehyun’s deep laugh would grab Johnny’s attention in the other side of the room and soon enough, Jaehyun’s eyes would be searching for Johnny – Jaehyun _needed_ to share whatever he heard, or saw, with Johnny – and they would simply smile at each other.

On those days, just like every other day, all that Johnny needed was Jaehyun’s smile.

On those days, like every single day, all Jaehyun wanted was Johnny smiling by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it real quickly and it's not beta-ed, so feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy this. I've never wrote couple!johnjae before, but it felt kinda nice writing this. 
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


End file.
